Stone of Apris
by Jackie0114
Summary: Albel must retrieve the stone of Apris in order to bring a fallen solider back from the dead AlbelNel
1. Chapter 1

jAckie143: I planned to just stop writing this story but then it kept bugging me in the back of my mind and I kept coming up with new ideas. So now here I am again, hopefully I'll finish it or get half way D

On one of the coldest days in Airyglyph, Albel stood against the castle walls observing the new recruits that had signed for the army. Albel had been charged to assign the soldiers to one of the Brigades depending on their fighting skill and style. Though Albel is supposed to be watching each solider carefully, he was deep within his own thoughts. Thinking, wondering….

_"Six months...half a year already"_

"Sir Albel!"

Irritated by the solider that had interrupted his thoughts; Albel gave the solider his infamous death glare.

"I didn't give any order to stop did I?" Albel said in his usual demanding voice.

"Uh y-yes Sir Albel, b-but I request that we rest for awhile, we've been training since dawn, non-stop and it's already late afternoon, don't you think you're over doing it sir?

Unfortunately for the poor solider, Albel was not the person who was fond of such "weak" talk and with that, Albel swiftly took his katana and pointed at the soldier's throat, who was now on the cold ground.

"Considering that you signed up for the army I half expected that you'd know what to do in a fight. Tell me, do you actually think you could just stop in the middle of a battle so you can catch you breath?"

"Sir, but I-I was only sugges-"

"What were you trying to suggest? Hmph how pathetic. If you cannot take this kind of training then I suggests you leave now, I don't tolerate weak maggots."

"Sir, why are we training under such harsh conditions? There is no war and we are at peace with the other countries."

"Pathetic"

With that, Albel withdrew his katana. Once his katana was sheathed all the way Albel gave a hard kick the soldier's stomach that caused him to cough up blood.

"I should've expected something like this from some one like you." Albel bent down and grabbed the solider by the neck to bring him inches away from Albel's menacing face. "I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. You must be prepared for anything, whether it's a war or a simple ambush, you are to prepare yourself for battle at all time even if we are at peace."

"Albel!"

Albel turned around to see Woltar standing behind him near the door to the castle.

"The solider is right we are at peace. You men there, take this solider to the infirmary. As for the rest of the men, today's session is over but be sure to be back at the next sunrise understood?"

"Yes sir!"

As the soldiers left the training ground, Albel glared at Woltar and slowly walked towards him.

"What are you doing here old man? Was I not given this task to see which soldier is best suited for each Brigade?"

"Yes I know, but it seems as though you don't. We are trying to replace the fallen soldiers from the war, not to train them until they can no longer breathe; they do not posses the same unique skills as you do Albel."

Albel didn't respond, but it wasn't because he had nothing to say. Oh he had a lot to say to Woltar, but Albel was in no mood to be arguing over weak soldiers who could not stand simple training, according to Albel of course.

"Bah, fine let Airyglyph's army be filled with unfit soldiers. But don't blame me when war breaks out and we are unprepared.

Albel began to head for the door.

"Where are you going?

"Well since you so rudely interrupted my training session that I had planned for the rest of the day I have nothing to do, so I'm going back to Arias."

"On your way there you should stop by Aquaria. It's been a while since you've been there. Maybe it's time you should pay her a visit."

Albel stopped for a moment but then continued walking not bothering to look back.

Aquios, the country that Airyglyph had once fought, was completely different place compared to his country. Aquios was a beautiful country filled with life opposed to Airyglyph that was cold and dead city filled with people with sadness and despair in their eyes. Without realizing it, Albel found himself walking through the gates of Aquios, passing the busy plaza, and to an empty spot that was covered in grass. Albel scanned the area looking for something. He was so deep into his own thought he didn't even realize the footsteps behind him.

"Are you looking for Nel?"

Albel turned around to see Claire. It's been six months since he last saw Claire or Aquaria. Ever since the incident he never wanted to set foot into the god forsaken place, ever. Yet, here he was staring at Claire. He analyzed the gray-haired woman. She looks different since the last time he saw her. Last time, her eyes weren't so dark. She looked like she hadn't slept in months. He didn't say anything, he didn't want to. But his eyes gave away exactly what he wanted to say. Claire gave a half smile and pointed to the direction of what looked to be a small white house. Only the small white house was in the middle of a cemetery.

"She's in the new shrine. We built it five months ago, right next to where Lord Nevelle is buried."

Albel nodded signifying a thank you and began walking in the direction to where Claire had told him.

"Albel I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Albel stopped and looked at Claire.

"I was wondering if you could apologize to Nel for me. I haven't had the time to stop by and say hello. I've been very busy."

Albel looked away and proceeded walking. Claire knew that Albel would tell her so she had nothing to worry about. She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and continued her duties.

Albel looked at the newly built shrine, hesitating a bit, but quickly shook that off and walked in. Inside the shrine, there were flowers everywhere; the floor was made of white marble like the one where the queen's throne was. As he walked, there were small waterfalls pouring from the foot of each statue of all the gods and goddesses. Albel had to admit that the shrine was breathtaking. He walked forward, towards the statue of Apris, where in front of Apris was a glass coffin. Albel looked at the person inside the coffin.

"It's been awhile...Nel."


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie143: Part two is now up! This chapter has a lot of flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story.

_Flashback_

_Nel sat on the edge of the balcony, dangling her feet as she looked over her beautiful kingdom. It had been two years since the defeat of Luther and her adventures with Fayt and everyone else. How she missed those days, exploring different planets, and fighting any foes who dared to oppose them. But those days were long gone, now there was peace and tranquility, no more worrying about the destruction of her world or the war that once took place. Now she had enough time to finish her training and claim the position her father once had. It only took a few months but she fulfilled her training and now she can really call herself a leader, like her father. Ever since she finished her training she changed. She was stronger than she ever imagined, it was enough to match Albel. She was much more relaxed than before, she wasn't the workaholic Nel she once was. Her hair was longer than before; she only had her hair short so it wouldn't get in the way in battle. She kept her bangs but her hair a bit past her shoulders. Her outfit was probably the least thing that had changed. Her outfit was now red and black; her skirt was replaced with black shorts that were the same length. Her sleeves were tight around her arms instead of hanging loosely like her old outfit._

"_What are you doing up here?"_

_Nel turned around and saw Albel leaning against the doorway. Once a man she hated and despised, that turned into an alley, a friend, and now her lover. She looked at Albel and saw how he had changed. He no longer had the violent look in his eyes that he used to have. No longer was there anger in his heart nor sorrow. He was completely different, inside and out. He no longer wore the sarong and purple shirt. He now wore black pants (which she constantly teased him about) and a black armor that fit him well, not like one of those bulky armors that were hard to run in. He kept his gauntlet the way it was, but had requested to match his armor at all times. The other arm was half bare, the other half had a glove with armor that covered his forearm. His hair still stayed the same, which was a trait she seemed to adore, and also the fact that she can tug on his hair if he ever tried to walk away from an argument. _

"_Nothing, just admiring Aquaria and all its beauty. No matter how many times I look at it, I feel this sense of calmness in my heart."_

_Albel walked over to Nel and hugged her around the waist while resting his head on top of her shoulder._

"_That's the same feeling I feel when I look at you"_

_Nel let out a small laugh as she leaned back against Albel's chest. _

"_What's so funny? I tell you how I feel and you laugh at me. This is why I don't say anything..."_

"_I'm not laughing at you because you're telling me how you feel. It's just, before, you've never told anyone how you felt inside. You were always so distant. Makes me feel special, that or you've just changed over the years. Either way, I'm happy."_

_Albel smiled and kissed Nel on the cheek. Never in his life was he so happy, so filled with joy. All this time he wanted to stray away from love, and for what? To escape love and all its wonders of how well it feels? Right now all he can think about was how to stop time and enjoy the moment he has with Nel. Never did he want her to leave his side…_

_End Flashback_

Albel stared at the coffin, where laid his former lover. He looked at how beautiful she looks with her long red hair and her white dress that showed her shoulder that bear the runology marks. Albel touched the glass the where her face was.

"Forgive for not visiting you, but you it's hard for me. I can't stand seeing you like this especially now since your people have found a way to preserve your body from decomposing and making it so that it looks like you're just sleeping."

Albel continued to stare, hoping she would just wake up and respond back with some witty remark, but he knew very well that he wished for the impossible.

"You know your tombstone has declared you as Apris warrior and that you reside in heaven as one of his angels. Hmph, your people think too highly of you, declaring you as Apris warrior, an angel maybe but not so much as his warrior."

He clutched his fist and pounded both his hands against the glass coffin and closed his eyes tightly.

"If only I was there… If only I came along with you, you would still be here. Then, I wouldn't be haunted every night with the same nightmare of your death over and over again and not being able to do anything! No…You would be by my side, and I would have your hand in marriage by now."

He slowly lifted his head and brought one hand to his side and the other to his chest where were two silver rings hanging from his neck.

"If there was anything I could take back, it would be what the last thing I said to you before you left. I never meant what I said and everyday I wish that I had said something else. I realized what I said, and I knew I didn't mean it. That's why I was supposed to propose to you when you came back. So you can see that I really do love you…But that never happened."

Albel quietly clenched the two rings harder and whispered,

"Damn you Romero, if it weren't for the king and Woltar I would be out hunting for you right now at this very moment."

Jackie143: END CHAPTER TWO! Next chapter will reveal how Nel died and what Romero had to do with it. This story is gonna be longer than I expected! Review please!


End file.
